


Wait, come closer to me, closer

by westantalent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This one is from Airplane (SKZ), all my work titles are from songs tsktsktsk, and needy, but minho's a sweetheart, i still can't tag, it also gets hot hot, jisung is drunk, minsung - Freeform, no beta we die like men, the other members are only there for like 3 seconds at the end sksksksk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westantalent/pseuds/westantalent
Summary: Jisung comes back home after a long day and goes to his shared room with Minho, and he might be a little drunk. A needy drunk. Who needs a lot of attention from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Wait, come closer to me, closer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is safe, healthy and happy :)  
> Make sure to stay hydrated, eat well and get some rest. I hope you have a good day <3

Minho was simply going about his day, or night rather, cooped up in his shared room with Jisung watching kdramas and enjoying the solitude. He got interrupted when Jisung burst in, closed the door and let out a content sigh. He leaned against the door, catching his breath. He looked like he had run a marathon. Minho turned off the TV and gave him his full attention, eyeing him up and down with a look of curiosity. Jisung stared back at him dreamily and giggled under his gaze.

"What?" He asked, smiling. 

"Are you okay?" Minho asked, standing up and walking toward him. Jisung nodded at him, still smiling, and began unbuttoning his red plaid shirt. Minho halted in his tracks, staring at the younger in shock as he was basically shirtless. He could feel his cheeks growing hot, so he turned away.

"Let me know when you're done changing," Minho said as he tried to make his way toward the bathroom. Jisung grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Minho turned to him, trying to keep his eyes on Jisung's face and not his abs. The younger began pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall. "Sungie?" Minho breathed out, his heart rate quickening. Jisung looked up at him, a sudden dark look in his eyes. His hands gripped Minho's white shirt and pulled him closer, closing the gap between them. Minho was, no doubt, shocked. _Confident gay Jisung? What?_ But he kissed back and wrapped his arms securely around Jisung's waist. Minho let the younger take over as Jisung deepened the kiss, pulling Minho impossibly closer. As they kissed, Minho caught the faint smell and taste of something. _Alcohol_. He immediately pulled back, making the younger whine at the loss of contact. 

"Sungie, did you drink?" Minho asked. Jisung just blinked for a few seconds, almost as if processing what the older was saying. "No," he responded cutely. 

"So you definitely drank," Minho mumbled. He put his hands on Jisung's chest and gently pushed him away, then walked over to his closet and pulled out an oversized black hoodie, handing it over to Jisung. "Here, get changed, you need sleep." The younger grabbed the hoodie and threw it on his bed, pouting at Minho. "No~ I need you," he said, giving the older puppy eyes. Minho's heart swelled. _How can he go from pinning me against a wall to this that quickly?_

"You're drunk, Sungie. If I can't control myself..."

"I don't want you to control yourself." 

"Jisung..."

"At least just kiss me." Minho sighed at that and let the younger take control. Before he knew it, his back was against the wall again and Jisung was kissing him like it was their last. _Damn_. This side of Jisung was new to him. He was usually the one taking the lead, not that he was complaining of course. Jisung knew exactly which buttons to press, it was like he knew Minho better than Minho did. The room felt hot, and the feeling of Jisung's lips on his, and the feeling of his abs against Minho's shirt didn't help. He pulled away. His breath hitched as he eyed the younger. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never get used to the sight. Jisung staring up at him with adoration in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, hair ruffled, lips slightly swollen, trying to catch his breath. The younger wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, leaning his forehead against the older's. 

"You're really needy when you're drunk, you know that?" Minho whispered, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Jisung hummed in response.

"But you love me." He said, looking into Minho's eyes. At that moment, it felt like everything had stopped. Minho felt like he could see the galaxy in Jisung's eyes. He felt warm. He felt safe.

"I really do," He replied. And Jisung didn't think there was any other place he'd rather be. He just wanted to remain there, in Minho's arms. With much protest, Jisung eventually got changed into comfier clothes and went to lay down on his bed. Minho laid next to him, cuddling with him and playing with his hair until the younger had eventually fallen asleep. Minho gave him a peck on the forehead and carefully slipped out of the bed, quietly making his way outside to where the other boys were sitting on the beige couch. He shot them a smile and went to sit down next to Chan. 

"Where's Jisung?" The Australian asked.

"He's sleeping," Minho replied. 

"Really?" Jeongin asked, sitting on the other side of the couch next to Hyunjin and sipping on strawberry milk. "Are you sure he's just sleeping?" the maknae noticed Minho's swollen lips and slightly dishevelled appearance. "You look like you got some action tonight, hyung," he said with a cheeky grin. Hyunjin and Minho choked on air as the others laughed and echoes of ' _ooooh's_ were heard. 

Minho covered his most likely red face in his hands. Oh boy, he is going to get teased about this endlessly tomorrow. 


End file.
